vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sougo Tokiwa
|-|Sougo Tokiwa= |-|with Oma-Zi-O Driver= |-|Zi-O= |-|Zi-O Decade= |-|Zi-O II= |-|Grand Zi-O= |-|Zi-O Oma Form= Summary Sougo Tokiwa (常磐ソウゴ Tokiwa Sōgo), alternatively spelt Sogo Tokiwa, is an 18-year-old (19 as of Episode 34) high school student (graduated as of Episode 29) who is visited by Tsukuyomi '''and '''Black Woz from 50 years in the future and learns that he is destined to become the tyrannical ruler of their time, "Oma Zi-O". With this knowledge, he makes it his goal to be a great king through kindness by becoming Kamen Rider Zi-O (仮面ライダージオウ Kamen Raidā Jiō). However, Geiz Myoukouin is hellbent on killing him to alter the course of history, with White Woz backing Geiz up until his disappearance from the timeline. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically. Likely Low 2-C, possibly higher with powers | Low 7-C physically, Varies with Rider Armors. Likely Low 2-C, possibly higher with powers | High 7-C, possibly 4-B physically, Varies with Rider Armors. Likely Low 2-C, possibly higher with powers | 4-B physically, Varies with Final Form Time. Likely Low 2-C, possibly higher with powers | At least 4-B physically. Likely Low 2-C, possibly higher with powers | At least 4-B physically, higher when using Rider's Record. Likely Low 2-C, possibly higher with powers | At least 4-B physically, likely higher. At least 2-C, possibly 2-B with powers | At least 4-B physically, likely higher. At least 2-C, possibly 2-B with powers Name: Sougo Tokiwa, Kamen Rider Zi-O, Time King, Demon King, Oma Zi-O Origin: Kamen Rider Zi-O Gender: Male Age: 18-19 Classification: Kamen Rider, King of Kamen Riders and Demon King (Formerly), Student (Formerly at prologue and currently due his timeline reset at epilogue) Powers and Abilities: |-|Human= Somehow he can pull Riders' worlds and fuse them together, including Future Riders from White Woz's timeline), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Can see and toss the prelude screen when using Critical Time Break), Zi-O II Ridewatch granted: Causality Manipulation (Can reverse a time while he is in civilian form), Zi-O Trinity Ridewatch granted: Fusionism and Dimensional Travel (Can be invoked even when the components are far apart, possible teleports himself to anyone of their locations, dimension or timeline regardless of space before initiating the actual transformation), Grand Zi-O Ridewatch granted: Portal Creation and Summoning (Can create portal to summon rider in combat) |-|Zi-O= All of powers from Human key, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation with Ziku Driver and Ridewatches, Weapon Mastery, Hand to Hand Combat, Energy Manipulation (Most of his attacks are energy-based), Enhanced Senses (Indication Eye is a visual device that gathers sensors with a viewing angle of 270 ° in a compound eye shape, has better reactions than normal human), Information Analysis (Clock Blade A and Ow Signal are devices that gather enemies' data and predict enemies' movements in real time), Power Mimicry and Statistics Amplification when using Rider Armor (Can use the main abilities of previous Heisei Riders by equipping Rider Armors and increase capabilities to the same as the original), Time Travel with his Time Majin, Mathematics Manipulation via Build Armor. Video Game Physics (Whenever Zi-O smashes the enemy with them, they'll project the katakana for Hit upon impact) and Game Area Creation via Ex-Aid Armor. Rocket Physiology, Flight (It has a rocket mode for enhanced flight with super speed and a special ramming attack) and Resistance to Light and Radiation Manipulation (Monolithic Carbon Indication Eye is the visor of the FourzeArmor that protected him from intense sunlight and electromagnetic waves found in outer space) via Fourze Armor. Missile Generation and Homing Attack (Zi-O can shoots a barrage of homing missiles), Enhanced Sight (Taka Indication Eye is the visor of the OOOArmor that allows Zi-O to see up to 8 km ahead, as well as see objects as small as 0.02mm clearly in high definition, even in the dark Zi-O can see enemies 3km away) and Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Via Tail Blocker, OOO Head Gear's breathing apparatus that blocks toxins and all types of poisonous gasses) via OOO Armor. Swordsmanship (Allows him to utilize up to six swords at the time) and Portal Creation (His Lockseed Shoulders allow him to open portals) via Gaim Armor. Wind Manipulation (Can create green-coloured wind in combat) and Enhanced Smell (Gaia Nose, the device that can detect smells and scents one million times more effectively than humans) via W Armor. Summoning, Soul Manipulation (Can summons Parka Ghosts, souls of heroic spirits to assist him in combat) and Pseudo-Flight via Ghost Armor. |-|Zi-O Decade= All of powers from Human key, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Hand to Hand Combat, Energy Manipulation, Information Analysis and Enhanced Senses (Via Meson Hand H and Baryon Hand M which gather enemies' data and predict enemies' movements in real-time), Dimension Manipulation (Via Dimension Face which releases the energy from the Rider Cards and transform the 2D to the 3D), Power Mimicry and Statistics Amplification (Can use the main abilities of previous Heisei Riders' Power-Up Forms by inserting Ridewatch into the Decade Ridewatch and increase capabilities to the same as the original, also Ride Heiseiber contains a portion of all main Heisei Riders' powers, and can invoke their attacks even without obtaining or using their Ridewatches), Mathematics Manipulation and Bubble Manipulation (Can generate bubbles in combat) via Build Form. Video Game Physics and Duplication (Separates to two difference riders, DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form L and DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form R) via Ex-Aid Form. Flight via OOO Form. Fire Manipulation via Ryuki Form. Electricity Manipulation (Can coat the blade in blue lightning bolts and deliver a slash) |-|Zi-O II= All of powers in Human key, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Hand to Hand Combat, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses with Indication Eye II, Information Analysis (Sona Crest and Core Ryūzu II are devices that gather enemies' data and predict enemies' movements in real-time), Precognition and Causality Manipulation (Precedence Blade, the device on his helmet allows him to see the future and reverse time as he wants), Statistics Amplification with Time Rush Arm II and Time Rush Leg II (Increase punching and kicking strength twice), Regeneration with Adjustrike Suit II (Automatically repairs minor damages), Immortality Negation (Type 8; Defeated Another Ryuga who cannot be defeated if real Shinji Kido is alive) |-|Grand Zi-O= All of powers in Human key, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Hand to Hand Combat, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses with Indication Eye, Information Analysis with Grand Blade A and Ow Signal, Portal Creation and Summoning (Grand Zi-O can create a portal to summon a specific Rider from their time, either for their finishing Attacks or to assist him in Battle By tapping a statue once), Time Manipulation with Grand Zi-O's Crown (Can freeze time or replay his summoned Heisei Rider as he wishes), Power Mimicry, Teleportation, Regeneration with G-Strike Suit (It has self-healing function which can possibly reduce damage to almost zero), Statistics Amplification with G-Time Arm and G-Time Leg (Increase more punching and kicking strength) |-|Oma Zi-O and Zi-O Oma Form= All powers in Human key and powers of all Heisei Kamen Riders which are comparable to his previous version such as Existence Erasure, Telekinesis (Hurled an army of Kasshins into a wall), Creation and Reality Warping (Can rebuild or create a world as he wishes), Enhanced Senses (Can sense other parallel timelines), Age Manipulation (Turned lots of Dai Mazines rusty), Causality Manipulation, Regeneration, BFR, Statistics Amplification, Density Manipulation, Power Nullification, Immortality (Type 1,3,4,6,8) and Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly; Casually one shot Gamedeus who is a Bugster), Information Analysis, Resistance to Power Absorption (Resists Swartz's absorption) and Power Nullification (As his Oma Form is no longer getting power negated by Kamen Rider Barlckxs), then complete control power of time Attack Potency: Athlete level physically (He kept up with Geiz before he transformed to Zi-O, also trained at Kiriya's to become Oni and gets his Ridewatch). Likely Universe level+, possibly higher with powers (Stated by Tsukasa that his powers can pull the Riders' worlds and fuse them together) | Small Town level physically (Defeated Another Riders who derived from the original own in their base forms), Varies with Rider Armors. Likely Universe level+, possibly higher with powers | Large Town level, possibly Solar System level physically (Comparable to Geiz who fought against Another Ryuki, who matched against the original Ryuki and Odin who overwhelmed Zi-O Decade Armor), Varies with Rider Armors. Likely Universe level+, possibly higher with powers | Solar System level physically, Varies with Final Form Time (Comparable to base Decade with same statement and fought against Decade). Likely Universe level+, possibly higher with powers | At least Solar System level physically (Stronger than before. He can defeat Another Riders and their watch without the need of a corresponding Ridewatch). Likely Universe level+, possibly higher with powers | At least Solar System level physically, higher when using Rider's Record (He wields the power of 20 Heisei Kamen Riders). Likely Universe level+, possibly higher with powers | At least Solar System level physically (Stronger than Grand Zi-O, making him the strongest Heisei Kamen Rider, One-shot Swartz and other summoned Rider villians from Another World including Daguva and Evol Cobra Form who should be stronger than their original selves), likely higher (Can freely set his damage potential to any value he wishes by changing the density and weight of his strikes). At least Low Multiverse level (Stated by his older self, his power can completely destroy a timeline, and create the new history by separating the fused world into normal Rider's worlds within the new world as his own wishes), possibly Multiverse level with powers (Stated by Sento that their world exists alongside other parallel worlds which are countless in number) | At least Solar System level physically, likely higher. At least Low Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level with powers (This form derived from Oma Zi-O, destroyed lot of Dai Mazines, defeated Kamen Rider Barlckxs with Heisei Rider Kick, defeated Another Oma Zi-O alongwith Oma Zi-O) Speed: At least Normal Human with At least Subsonic reaction speed (Dodges shuriken's flying that faster than eyes) | At least Subsonic (Keep up Ex-Aid, who can dodge lightnings) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Geiz and Woz), likely Sub-Relativistic (Keeps up Zamonas) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Decade), likely Sub-Relativistic | Massively Hypersonic, likely Sub-Relativistic with Sub-Relativistic reaction speed by future sight (Fought against Geiz Revive Shippu, his future sight ability can see Punch Hopper's movement in Clock Up) | Sub-Relativistic (Should keep up Geiz Revive Shippu) | At least Sub-Relativistic, likely higher (Kept up Daguva and Evolto) | At least Sub-Relativistic, likely far higher Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human | Superhuman, Varies with Rider Armors | Superhuman, Varies with Rider Armors | Superhuman, Varies with Final Form Time | Class 50 |''' Class 50''' | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Small Town Class, Varies with Rider Armors | Large Town Class, possibly Solar System Class, Varies with Rider Armors | Varies with Rider Armors | Solar System Class, Varies with Final Form Time | At least Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class, likely higher | At least Solar System Class, likely ' higher' Durability: Athlete level | Small Town level, Varies with Rider Armors | Large Town level, possibly Solar System level, Varies with Rider Armors | Solar System level, Varies with Final Form Time | At least Solar System level | At least Solar System level | At least Solar System level, likely higher | At least Solar System level, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman | Nigh-Infinite (Only when he become to Oma Zi-O which comparable to his previous version) Range: Extended melee range. Universal | Up to 4 Kilometers with BFR as Oma Zi-O and Zi-O Oma Form. Standard Equipment: *'Ziku-Driver:' Transformation device ** Oma Zi-O Driver: Gold-colored upgrade variant of the Ziku-Driver *'Ridewatches:' Transformation trinkets *'Ridewatch Holder:' A strap to carry Ridewatches *'Zikan Girade:' Zi-O's and Zi-OTrinity's personal weapon and Zi-O II's secondary weapon *'Ride HeiSaber:' Zi-O's personal weapon while using DecadeArmor *'Saikyo Girade:' Zi-O II's, Zi-OTrinity's and Grand Zi-O's personal weapon *'Drill Crusher Crusher:' BuildArmor's personal weapon based on the Drill Crusher *'Gashacon Breaker Breakers:' Ex-AidArmor's personal weapons based on the Gashacon Breaker Hammer Mode *'Booster Module:' FourzeArmor's personal weapons based on the Rocket Module *'Tora Claw Z:' OOOArmor's personal weapon based on the Tora Claws *'Daidaimaru Z:' GaimArmor's personal weapons based on Orange Arms' Daidaimaru *'Drag Visor-Zwei:' DecadeArmor Ryuki Form's weapon Intelligence: Gifted (Throughout his journey, Sougo has improved his combat skills considerably, rising from the ranks of an amateur combatant to a formidable warrior, who could contend with more seasoned warriors such as Geiz in a relatively short period of time. In regards to his fighting habits, Sougo is a resourceful and competent fighter who relies heavily upon his huge arsenal of Rider Armors and weapons. While not a fully technical fighter, Sougo approaches a fight in a composed manner and remains calm and level-headed under fire. He is a focused and cunning strategist who can adapt to most situations with innovative strategies.) Weaknesses: Can be defeated or become disadvantaged by using the Rider power that same as him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Base Form *'Time Break:' His main rider kick. It can be variable which depending on Rider Armors he equipped. **'Vortex Time Break:' His main finisher of Build Armor which based on Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form. He slides on the energy chart and slashes or stabs the enemy by Drill Crusher Crusher. **'Critical Time Break:' His main finisher of Ex-aid Armor which based on Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2. He tosses the fake prelude screen's bar and rushes the enemy with a flurry of punches that project the attack name's kana within each hit. **'Limit Time Break:' His main finisher of Fourze Armor which based on Kamen Rider Fourze. He transforms into a rocket and delivers a corkscrew kick to the enemy. **'Scanning Time Break:' His main finisher of OOO Armor which based on Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba combo. it's likely similar to Tatoba combo's Scanning Charge. **'Squash Time Break:' His main finisher of Gaim Armor which based on Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms. He slashes the enemy with Daidaimaru Z to trapping them in an orange-shaped sphere and slashes again to split them into a piece. **'Maximum Time Break:' His main finisher of W Armor which based on Kamen Rider Double Cyclone Joker. it's likely variation of Double's Joker Extreme which rider armor assuming humanoid forms representing Double's halves, and all three attack the enemy together with triple rider kick. *'Giri Giri Slash:' His main rider slash of Zikan Girade in Ken Mode. It can be variable by using the power of other ridewatches. **'Zi-O:' Slashes the enemy with magenta-colored energy. **'Gaim:' Slashes the enemy with orange-colored energy. *'Sure Sure Shoot:' His main rider shooting of Zikan Girade in Juu Mode. It can be variable by using the power of other ridewatches. **'Fourze:' Shoots a barrage of missiles to the target. **'W:' Shoots purple energy bullets surrounded by green gusts of wind to the target. As Decade Armor *'Dual Time Break:' Ride HeiSaber's special attacks, Can be variable that it contains a portion of all main Heisei Riders' powers, and thus, could invoke their attacks even without obtaining or using their Ridewatches. ** Kuuga: Creates an energy crest of Kuuga, which is thrust at the opponent. ** Ryuki: Coats the blade in orange flames before shooting an orange fireball at the enemy. ** Blade: Coats the blade in blue lightning bolts and delivers a slash that spawns blue fire. ** Kiva: Summons a flock of energy bats charging at the opponent. ** Drive: Delivers three slashes that summon Shift Tire-like projections of Max Flare, Funky Spike & Midnight Shadow with each slash to attack the enemy. ** Ex-Aid: Delivers three consecutive, magenta-energy coated slashes, with an Ex-Aid 'Hit!' effect appearing with the first two strikes, and a 'Great!' effect on the third one. *'Ultimate Time Break:' Ride HeiSaber's finishing slash. It can be variable depending on the current Final Form Time. ** Ghost Form: Conjures several card-like projections towards his enemy, before delivering several Rainbow-energy coated slashes to the target. ** Ex-Aid Form: Conjures two card-like projections towards his enemy, before delivering a powerful slash at the opponent, which will then take effect in a few seconds akin to Muteki Gamer's Hyper Critical Sparkling. ** Ryuki Form: Coats the blade in an orange flaming vortex before launching it at the enemy. A manifestation of Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive Form briefly appears behind Zi-O afterward. As Zi-O II *'Precedence Blade:' The hermet's observation device that makes Zi-O II can see a future sight. *'Twice Time Break:' Upgraded version of Time Break which can make a rider kick or punch. *'King Kiri Kiri Slash:' Upgraded version of Zikan Girade's rider slash by combining Saikyo Girade become to Saikyo Zikan Girade with yellow energy, extending the energy blade and strike down to the enemy with a downward slash. As Grand Zi-O *'Rider Relief:' The statues emblazoned in every part of GrandZi-O's armor. It is arranged in 20 places of the whole body, each represents the Kamen Rider engraved in history. It activates the Rider's Records by touching it to summon them or use their weapons. *'Grand Zi-O's Crown:' It is the space-time control device. Unlike other Rider Reliefs, it has a role to control Rider's Records such as stopping, replaying or resuming the Rider's Records. *'King Kiri Kiri Slash:' Upgraded version of Zikan Girade's rider slash by combining Saikyo Girade become to Saikyo Zikan Girade with yellow energy, extending the energy blade and strike down to the enemy with a downward slash. *'All Twenty Time Break:' Finishing attack by summoning as many riders he needed to perform their finishing attacks to the enemy or summoning all other 19 Heisei Riders to perform a combination rider kick attack to the target. As Zi-O Oma Form *'King Time Break (Heisei Riders Kick):' Similar to All Twenty Time Break but other 19 Heisei Riders become to their final forms before performing a combination rider kick attack to the target with the symbol of the 20th Heisei Rider appears behind them. *'King Kiri Kiri Slash:' Upgraded version of Zikan Girade's rider slash by combining Saikyo Girade become to Saikyo Zikan Girade with yellow energy, extending the energy blade and strike down to the enemy with a downward slash. Key: Sougo Tokiwa | Base Form (Pre Rider Time : Ryuki) | Base Form (Post Rider Time : Ryuki) | Decade Armor | Zi-O II | Grand Zi-O | Oma Zi-O | Zi-O Oma Form Note: As his Grand Zi-O, Zi-O Oma Form and Oma Zi-O uses all Heisei Kamen Riders' powers, it is not recommended to make VS matches with those Keys until all Heisei Kamen Riders' Profiles are complete. Gallery Kamen Rider Zi-O OP Over Quartzer Shuta Sueyoshi feat. ISSA|Kamen Rider Zi-O - Over Quartzer ZI-O!! TOKI NO OUJA - SO OKUNO|Kamen Rider Zi-O - Toki no Ouja Kamen Roder Zi-O - Next New World The Movie Over Quartzer - 「DA PUMP party～ユニバース・フェスティバル～」|Kamen Rider Zi-O - DA PUMP party Kamen Rider Zi-O (Decade Ridewatch) vs Oma Zi-O| Kamen Rider ZI-O II HENSHIN| Grand Zi-O Henshin| Oma Zi-O Henshin & Finish Final Battle| Zi-O Oma Form Henshin| KRZiO-Zi-Obuild.png|Build Armor KRZiO-Zi-Oexaid.png|Ex-aid Armor KRZiO-Zi-Ofourze.png|Fourze Armor KRZiO-Zi-Ogaim.png|Gaim Armor KRZi-OW.png|W Armor KRZiO-Zi-Okuuga.png|Kuuga Armor KRZiO-Zi-Oghost.png|Ghost Armor KRZiO-Zi-Odecadebuild.png|Final Form Time Build KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeghost.png|Final Form Time Ghost KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeexaidr.png|Final Form Time Ex-aid R KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeexaidl.png|Final Form Time Ex-aid L KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeooo.png|Final Form Time OOO File:Kamen_rider_zi-o_decade_armor_ryuki.png|Final Form Time Ryuki Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:TV Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Kings Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Precognition Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Drill Users Category:Claw Users Category:Missiles Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Creation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Density Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Age Users Category:BFR Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Mathematics Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:CR Members Category:Students